Threads of Fate
by Kiki the Love Witch
Summary: Rikku starts to have dreams about tragic events and people from the past that she's fought. When it gets worse enough, they come true! Rikku ends up in Lenne's position! Who's gonna end up as Shuyin? RikkuXGippal! (Perfect for RP luvers!) Plz read!
1. Golden Thread

Author's Note:  
  
I gotta warn you on this. I don't know if this will be a confusing story. Besides the fact that it revolves around the Gippal and Rikku thingy ma bob, it also yaps about Lenne and Shuyin's stuff. Plus some Yunie day dreams. Possibly some overkill flirting with LeBlanc and Nooj. So. I warn you now!! Tee hee! ^_* Also there's a new character that takes the place as one of my best buddies!! Who gets to drool over Shuyin like she usually does.. ;)  
  
Oh yeah, and thanx for reading! ~Rikku  
  
~Threads of Fate~  
  
Chapter One: Golden Thread  
  
"Oh, Noojie woojie! I love you with all my heart!!" cried Rikku, jumping into Gippal's arms.  
  
"I can't live without you, LeBlanc!!" Gippal paused and looked down at Rikku. She was giggling at Yuna who was impressed by their impression. Gippal smirked slyly and moved his fingers about hers.  
  
"Kiss me!" he cried.  
  
Rikku looked at him wide eyed and shoved him away with a dissatisfied look. "Geez! Don't get too carried away!!"  
  
As she stumbled back to her companions; Yuna and Paine, Gippal laughed. "I knew you'd do that!"  
  
Paine smiled. "And I'm telling Nooj about your demonstration about him and LeBlanc's shameless flirting."  
  
Rikku giggled. "I wonder what his reaction would be.."  
  
Yuna giggled along with her cousin. "Wow, you even have spectators!"  
  
That was when Gippal and Rikku stopped their laughing and snickering. Their heads perked up embarrassed and looked around. Dozens of people, Al Bhed and the Youth League members clapped and laughed while talking about their impression. Gippal turned to Rikku who was waving to the crowd.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! This was all sponsored by the Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings!! We'll be here every Saturday!!"  
  
Gippal scratched his head. He figured Rikku would be just as embarrassed as he was but knowing her, she was having a fun time. He smiled at that thought.  
  
"Do it again! Do it again!!" the crowd shouted.  
  
Rikku then hushed herself. (They want to see it again!? They think it's THAT funny?)  
  
She turned to Gippal who was waiting for her to respond. He gave her this iffy look that made her think twice. (He better not pull that stunt again.)  
  
She hopped up and waved her hand in the air. "Alright then!! Scene Two! In LeBlanc's Chateau!!"  
  
Rikku raced over and removed a glowing sphere from her bag. Playfully, she waved it towards Gippal.  
  
"Hey love! I got that sphere you wanted!" she focused her eyes on him.  
  
Gippal had that smirk again and reached over for the sphere. Quickly, Rikku pulled the sphere away and shook a finger at him.  
  
"Nuh uh uh! It's my sphere!"  
  
"LeBlanc, have I ever told you that I love you?"  
  
Rikku managed to make a sparkling eyed look and place her hands up to the side of her face. "YOU DO?" she squealed.  
  
Gippal walked over and took her by the wrist. "Of course, LeBlanc!"  
  
Suddenly, Rikku bursted out laughing, almost falling over if Gippal wasn't holding her up. Her mouth was wide open, laughing hard. Gippal began to shake her gently to get to stop.  
  
"Umm. Rikku? Rikku! HEY!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!"  
  
Yuna and Paine stopped their giggling and whispering then watched as Gippal tried to get her attention.  
  
"HEY! STOP LAUGHING!!"  
  
He paused and looked at one of his men with a one armed machina by his side. Gippal sighed while continuing to hold Rikku, laughing to death.  
  
"Mirt dni lesnure yfih."  
  
The Al Bhed man nodded and pressed several buttons on the machina. As the machina walked over with its speared arm high. Rikku continued to laugh, making herself shake in Gippal's hold. He looked down at her and smirked.  
  
"I would stop laughing if I were you!"  
  
But she continued to laugh. The machina got closer each moment, moving with its stumbling mechanical legs. Suddenly..  
  
"OUU! OU! OU! OU!!"  
  
Rikku yelped and jumped up, making Gippal catch her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"AHHH, ayu cdobut buisi yw mnud!!"  
  
Rikku jumped away from Gippal's arms and stole the machina's main body part, taking it down to just several limbs and scraps. Gippal laughed.  
  
"Watch your language, Rikku!"  
  
Rikku got down on her knees, hoping to relieve her pain. "The stupid thing poked me on my butt!! THAT HURT!!"  
  
Gippal crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. "Then you should've stopped laughing and maybe it would've never happened."  
  
~*~  
  
Darkened atmosphere with no way out. Just complete darkness. Rikku found herself pinioned against an illusionary wall. Her legs chained together and her arms bind. Her green eyes scanned the area around her. It stayed the same. No movement, no sign of life anywhere to be found. Rikku's mouth opened to speak, but all that came was the sound of choking. It was like her air was wasting away for each second she had opened her mouth. She quickly closed it shut, pressing her lips together to make sure.  
  
"Time is wasting away. Every moment. Every second. Every minute. Every hour. Every memory. Every history."  
  
(That voice.) she thought repeatedly. A voice she hadn't heard in two years. A light feathered but thunder deep voice that could frighten any being. Suddenly, a thin golden line shot out from the left and traced along the flooring of the dark place.  
  
"If a little wrinkle in time was to happen within one's lifetime, it would be changed. But if there was even the tiniest gap on one's thread of life.. You can image the consequences.."  
  
A laugh came afterwards. A shadowed figure from the darkness appeared revealing only large hands and long fingernails that could only penetrate the skin of any. Rikku tried again to open her mouth to say something, but the feeling of her air slipping came quicker until she closed it again. Frightened, she started to struggle and pull her body forward to some how free herself.  
  
"Do not fret. Do not shout. Do not shed tears of fright. Looking forward to death is just a way to the peace we all hope for in Spira."  
  
The long fingernails moved slowly over. So slowly, you could see its fading images moving from one place to another. Rikku's eyes widened. Although she had no idea what was happening, she knew who it was. But she dare not say its name. Noises of the golden thread shredding echoed louder than sirens through Rikku's ears. She quivered and felt sick inside. Her air was wasting away. Her heart beating faster. Her head feeling like it was swollen and skin itching with angst.  
  
"Death is peace. Peace is eternal slumber. Then they are to be reborn to more welcoming souls. More for me. All for me. Like they say, 'the more, the merrier'."  
  
The final shred and rip of the thread. At that moment, Rikku realized all hell had broken loose.  
  
(Reviews please and thanks!!) 


	2. Echoes in the Water

Chapter Two: Echoes in the Water  
  
She screamed so hard, she thought her lungs would give out on her. Rikku finally began to breathe hard as she closed herself in, surrounding herself with her orange blanket while tears spilled down her cheeks. The door shot open, revealing light. To Rikku, it seemed like Yevon had accepted her and opened up his heavenly light to her. But she didn't bother to look who it was until she felt warm gentle arms around her as someone else carried a flashlight in hand in the background.  
  
"Rikku, breathe! It's okay! Everything's alright!" said Yuna, still holding her.  
  
Gippal placed the flashlight aside and sat on a chair near the bed. "Damn. you woke me up."  
  
Yuna glared at him. "Gippal. don't make things worse than it is."  
  
Rikku tossed herself at Yuna, gripping onto her like she was about to die.  
  
"It was Seymour, Yunie!! It was Seymour! He's coming back for me! For us!" she sniffled and backed away, slumping against the cold wall.  
  
That made Yuna silent. Gippal kept watch on Rikku as her tears dropped against her bed.  
  
"It was either that snack cake you ate, or it was LeBlanc fantasizing over Nooj again when she came by last night."  
  
"Gippal!" both girls whined.  
  
Yuna sighed then stood up, heading for the door. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get some sleep medicine."  
  
Rikku huffed and plopped her head on her feather pillows. "That medicine is nasty."  
  
"Hey, Rikku?"  
  
She looked up and saw Gippal reaching for the flashlight on her desk. "What?"  
  
"Why were you laughing back there?"  
  
"Back where?" she sat up.  
  
"When we were acting like Nooj and LeBlanc."  
  
Rikku scratched her cheek with a finger then shrugged. "I dunno. It just happened. But if there was something funny. then I can't remember it."  
  
Gippal nodded then shined the flashlight on Rikku, blinding her. Her hands shot up and smacked the flashlight downward.  
  
"Gawd, if you want to turn on a light you can. Don't blind me!"  
  
Gippal laughed quietly and reached over for the switch to Rikku's lamp light. As the lamp had brightened the room dimly, Gippal turned back to Rikku.  
  
"Is that better your highness?"  
  
"Gippal! Shut up."  
  
He laughed louder this time while Rikku yawned. Gippal stopped and leaned forward.  
  
"So what'd you dream about?"  
  
"The stupidest guy I've ever met."  
  
"And who's that?" asked Gippal with a sly grin.  
  
"You." Rikku's eyes narrowed.  
  
Gippal gave a laugh again and smiled. "Aw, c'mon, Rikku. Be serious!"  
  
Rikku sat up a little more and crossed her arms to look more serious. She hoped Gippal wouldn't say anything to ruin what she was going to explain.  
  
"Remember that one Guado guy that proposed to Yunie two years ago?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
She was quiet for a short period of time. At that point, she didn't know how to put it. Also, knowing Gippal, he would make a big deal out of it. Rikku snatched up one of her orange pillows and threw it in Gippal's face. She quickly stood up then started heading out the door. Gippal tossed the pillow behind him. Watching Rikku go out the door, he stood up quickly, wondering where she was going.  
  
"I was listening you know!" he called.  
  
"Yeah I know! But you won't take it seriously!" she called back.  
  
"Wha?" He walked out of the room and saw Rikku out of the hallway. He couldn't see why Rikku didn't believe he would take it seriously. He has been always welcoming Rikku's thoughts. Is it because he would always give his opinion?  
  
"Ah, whatever." (It's probably PMS.)  
  
With that thought, Gippal eluded the room quick enough before anyone could see him.  
  
~*~  
  
Rikku, Brother, Yuna, Paine, Gippal, and Buddy stood or sat on the bridge of the Celsius. Awaiting the new mission from Buddy, they all were engaged in conversation. Finally, Buddy snatched up some papers from his side of the controls and waved it in the air.  
  
"Sorry Gullwings. No mission today."  
  
Rikku, Yuna, and Paine sighed. Gippal and Brother cheered. Rikku quickly turned to them and glared evilly. She walked over angrily and kicked her brother in the shin.  
  
"Ouu! Ouch! What was that for!?" cried Brother hopping up and down on one foot.  
  
Rikku lifted her foot a little off of the ground, threatening Gippal. He quickly stepped away, waving his hands as sign of surrender.  
  
"Just because. I owed you one anyway." Said Rikku smiling.  
  
As she walked away, Gippal turned and laughed at Brother who had finally given up and fell to the metal flooring. Buddy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again.  
  
"But! Rin wanted us to go to Macalania to see the new fountain they built there. He said the 'Lady of Honor' should be there." He said, going through the papers.  
  
Yunie flushed as Rikku went over, hopping around excitedly. "Yunie! You're the Lady of Honor he's talking about! I bet you get to cut a ribbon too!"  
  
"Oh gee. Rin has done so much for us. he shouldn't.." Yuna placed her hands on her cheeks.  
  
Gippal shrugged. "Celebrities. and to think I thought they would go for anything."  
  
"You know you want that ribbon, Yuna." Said Paine, nudging her elbow into Yuna's arm. "C'mon. We could use a break."  
  
Yuna's eyes looked around the room, seeing faces of eagerness on each of them. Finally, she hopped up, raising a fist high into the air with a bright smile.  
  
"Alright then, Gullwings! Let's go to Macalania Fountain!"  
  
~*~  
  
The glades of Macalania Lake were sparkling like stars on the night sky. The wind was icy cold which added more effect to the atmosphere. Rikku looked around, surprised yet fascinated by the beauty of what used to be a great battleground against Yuna's guardians and her against some guados that sided with one of the masters two years ago.  
  
"What?! I have to sing!? I-I didn't know about that!"  
  
Rikku's attention turned to Yuna who was talking with Rin, Buddy, and Brother about the performance and grand demonstration of the new fountain.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Yuna. But they all wanted you to sing. I charged extra and---"  
  
Buddy quickly stopped Rin from speaking and held his hand out.  
  
"If you're gonna make Yuna sing then you're gonna have to pay."  
  
Yuna pulled Buddy aside. "Buddy, he's helped us out a lot. Even when I was a summoner he did. So I think we owe him more than he does us."  
  
Rin had no expression to Yuna's demand. Buddy sighed and crossed his arms. "Alright.. It's for free."  
  
"Great!" said Rin happily. "Now get up on stage! Everyone's waiting for you!"  
  
~*~  
  
After watching Yuna's grand performance, Rikku decided to escape the festivities and head out to the forest's lake that was just up the hill. She knew it wasn't like her to escape a great chance to hang around and play around with people, but she just didn't feel like it.  
She felt the cold water rising up to her hips as she stroked it gently, sending tiny waves over to the crystal tree in the middle of the lake.  
  
(This is where spheres are made.)  
  
Rikku remembered who said that. A dark mysterious man who traveled along with her cousin and her during Yuna's pilgrimage to defeat the one known as Sin. Auron, was the warrior's name. A traveler of the spirits. (He said being dead had an advantage) Thought Rikku. But even though Auron had told 'the new guy' about what he meant, Rikku had never gotten the chance to ask him what he meant.  
A quick flash of the memory when Tidus and Auron were fading away came through her mind. Tidus wrapping his arms around Yuna. Auron closing his eyes and fading along with the Aeons, celebrating their freedom from their deep sleep. The pyreflies swarming everything. I could feel them. They weren't warm and fuzzy like memories. They were cold and swift. But gentle and beautiful at the same time.  
Suddenly, Rikku lifted her fist into the air and smacked it straight into the water angrily. A splashing sound echoed through the woods as a small miniature tidal wave of water smacked against the tree's covering. She still couldn't accept the fact that Tidus had left. It wasn't like she liked him in that way. She missed talking with him about finding ways to save Yuna. Or telling him facts about the Al Bhed and Spira. Or how he helped Wakka's anger against the Al Bhed. Tidus was a great help was the point Rikku was trying to get at. But she felt Yuna had taken the greater impact. When the rest of them, being Lulu, her, Yuna, Wakka, and Kimahri, left to back to Besaid, they threw a big party. And Yuna was even in front of a whole Spira wide audience. All ethic races. Guado, Al Bhed, Yevonites, Crusaders, everyone was there. Every night after all that, Rikku would sneak into her house to congratulate her but instead find her weeping on her pillows like the entire world had died because of her. Even in her sleep, she would cry and say things like: "Come back to me." Or "I love you. Don't you love me?" or even "It's my entire fault you vanished.".  
Rikku had finally gotten out of the water and headed over to the new fountain. She knew it was too early for everyone to see the fountain so she decided to go there. It would be quiet. Quiet enough for Rikku to consume her thoughts and get rid of them in that invisible dumpster in the back of her mind.  
When she arrived, Rikku sat herself down on the side. She turned back around and saw the fountain spouting up clear glittering water that reminded her of fresh pyreflies from the Moonflow. There was a statue also. It surprised her that it wasn't Yuna. It was Macalania Temple's Aeon, Shiva. With her gorgeous locks and slender body that any girl would want, she seemed perfect for the fountain. With the nice glass frame that she sat on and the glass glowing platform Shiva stood on, the water flew up around her like she was summoning the waves.  
  
"Heey, you're cheating!"  
  
Rikku perked up and turned. She saw Gippal heading towards her with his regular cocky smirk. She twisted herself back around forward and watched him carefully as he took a seat next to her on the glass fountain edge.  
  
"Whadda you mean I'm cheating?"  
  
Gippal's smirk turned into a simple smile. "You got here before anyone else."  
  
Rikku placed her fists at her hips and returned his smirk. "And what about you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Brother told me to go find you."  
  
She gasped in disbelief. "What? What for?"  
  
"He said; 'Ku muug vun dra ennicbuhcepma pned'."  
  
"He said that huh? Well, he better be expecting the beating of his life when I get back!"  
  
Rikku huffed while Gippal stretched his arms back. "I thought it was the truth."  
  
The blonde Al Bhed girl swiftly turned to Gippal who was now snickering with a devious smile.  
  
"You think I'm an irresponsible brat!? You meanie!"  
  
Rikku's hands shot out and pushed Gippal down to the fountain's water. For a moment, she couldn't see Gippal clearly when the water splashed up. When it cleared, she could only see him swimming upwards. Rikku gasped with fear in her heart and bent down to reach for him.  
  
"Gippal?! Gippal?! This is so not funny! Stop playing around!" she paused and swallowed hard. "Unless you're drowning....."  
  
Finally, his spiky blonde hair popped up out of the water also along with only his eye, his black patch, and part of his nose, staring coldly at Rikku as she clasped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"I. Am. SO sorry!"  
  
His eyebrow rose as the other stayed narrowed.  
  
"Gippal?"  
  
Bubbles came from where his mouth was supposed to be if he came up.  
  
"Gippal? Are you cursing?"  
  
Then his arm and hand shot out. Rikku panicked and scream while his strong hand grabbed a hold of her left arm then dragged her into the fountain water where he was. She swam upwards and grabbed Gippal's leg and yanked on it hard enough for him to gasp for air and plunge down under her.  
  
"Hah! Yes! I got you down! I won! I won!"  
  
"No, you don't!"  
  
Rikku gasped and turned. There was Gippal with the devious smile again as he leaped at her shoulders, pushing her down. She grabbed a hold of his wrists and started trying to push back. But just to her luck, she wasn't strong enough. Rikku managed to get some air and gave up to go down into the water again. As she tried to swim back up she heard a faint electrifying sound below her. Rikku turned her head back down to see then screamed under water. There was an electricity fish swimming right on the fountain's floor. Quickly, she shot her hands up and grabbed Gippal's shoulders. He noticed her frightened look and held her wrists.  
  
"What's wrong?" his look changed to sarcastic. "Lost your breath?"  
  
Rikku kept gasping for air. "We'll take our last breath if you don't get us out of this fountain!!"  
  
"Why?" he then had a curious look.  
  
Rikku pointed down, watching the electric fish float up to their level. It stared at them evilly as it swam slowly closer.  
  
"AHH! Gippal!! It's gonna shock me!!"  
  
Rikku moved herself closer to Gippal as he dug around his pockets for a weapon. When he found out they were empty, he swallowed hard and started swimming away from it.  
  
"We're in deep shit, Rikku."  
  
Rikku turned to him and shook him by his shoulders hard. "WHAT!?" she turned back to the fish who was now just inches away from her. "You expect me to slap the hell out of him!!?"  
  
"Be my guest!" he shouted.  
  
Rikku gave him a vague look until she heard a noise like something had dived down back into the water. They both looked to where the fish was and saw it had disappeared. Then they found themselves nervously laughing.  
  
"Heh. heh that was close huh?" asked Rikku, cracking a smile.  
  
Gippal's snickers turned into sighs of relief. "Yeah." He then stopped and looked downward. Rikku was in a position so close to him, someone would figure they were trying to "pull something off" in the fountain's water. He arched an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "You know, Rikku.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This position----" he paused and looked down again. Rikku watched him carefully until he gave a shout. She moved backwards as he moved his hands to his right leg under the water. As she watched the fish disappear farther underneath the water, Gippal gritted his teeth irritatedly.  
  
"You mother fucker! I'm gonna get you and gut you so fast you won't know what's happenin'!!"  
  
Rikku gasped and got herself out of the water and onto the glass side where they sat before. Gippal stayed afloat in the water, still holding his leg. She slid over and wrapped her arms underneath his available arm left.  
  
"Lemme help you out." She said.  
  
She lifted him up with the help of Gippal himself too. When he was back on the glass edge, Rikku's eyes widened. The whole right side of his pants was sodden in red from a large wound. It wasn't like a shark bite or anything. It actually looked more like a scratch from a big bear.  
  
"Gippal..."  
  
He rolled up his pants' leg then looked at the water below them. He arched an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Is that water holy or something?"  
  
Rikku shrugged. "Dunno. Why?"  
  
"It's not red."  
  
The Al Bhed girl looked down at the water and noticed it was still shining with its clear water. It was almost like looking through a clean crystal. She then looked up at the statue of Shiva who had held out her hands like a cup. Curiously, Rikku stood up, still shivering, and looked inside her palms. Inside was a puddle of crystal water with a drop of red, dropping down in a perfect swirl like food coloring. Rikku sat back down and slid off her scarf.  
  
"I think it is holy." Rikku pushed Gippal's hand away and started wrapping her scarf around his wound. "Shiva's holding some water in her hands. And there's a drop of blood in it."  
  
Gippal arched an eyebrow then flinched when Rikku tied a tightened knot with her scarf on his wound.  
  
"I guess." He responded.  
  
~Wasn't that grand!? If you thought I was gonna make them kiss or whatever THIS early, you must be crazy! Well, I like crazy people so on the next chapter, I promise something big is gonna happen! Reviews WOULD be nice you know... ( 


	3. Project NATARAJA

Here's the next chapter for you guys! And for those of you that don't know what Nataraja is, it's another name for the God/Goddess of Creation and Destruction! Oh yeah, and thanks for all the reviews you guys! I didn't think it would be THAT popular right off the bat ya' know? And sorry, Nuisance but you're not the first. but the second!! At least you're not the worst! (Get it? First is the worst, second is the best, and third is the one with the scary chest?)  
  
Chapter Three: Project - NATARAJA  
  
Rikku and Gippal had later joined up with the rest of the party. By the time Yuna had snipped the ribbon, it was already 11:00.  
Paine turned to Gippal who was ready to head out with two of his workers.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
He felt the pain in his leg fading a bit since Rikku had tied her scarf on his leg. Gippal sighed with relief that they didn't bother asking anything.  
  
"I have a meeting tomorrow with Baralai and Nooj. Have to make it you know."  
  
"Alright." Paine waved them a good bye and started walking back to join Rikku and Yuna.  
  
~*~  
  
Rikku laid on her bed, looking up at the roof. For some reason, she was afraid to sleep. She thought because of the dream she had last night. She deepened her head into her pillow then bounced it back up softly.  
  
"Boring." she whispered.  
  
Her eyes wandered around the room. Then she started to think about what had happened at the fountain.. (That water WAS holy. I thought it was a little freaky at first but, it was actually cool. But I never would have thought Shiva; the ice Aeon of Macalania would have holy water. When I pushed Gippal in. we were being stupid. And when I saw that fish down there, we got awfully close.) Rikku shook her thoughts away and turned to her side.  
  
(No bad dreams. No bad dreams. Just think about what happened today and not then.)  
  
~*~  
  
At 5:00 in the morning, Gippal had finally arrived at the Youth League headquarters for the big meeting. Inside the large red tent in the middle of the canyon top, Baralai and Nooj, the praetor of New Yevon and the Leader of the Youth League, had welcomed him with documents. Nooj placed a large file in Gippal's hands. The Al Bhed shot Nooj a clueless rude look.  
  
"What's this for?" he raised the document and took a seat to the right of Baralai.  
  
"It's on the Nataraja Project." Responded Nooj, taking his seat to the left.  
  
Gippal arched an eyebrow. "What do we need Nataraja for? I didn't see anything big happening."  
  
Baralai stood up and looked around the room. Besides the three leaders in the room, there were several Djose Temple recruits, New Yevon followers, and Youth League members.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but the Nataraja Project was created several years ago correct?"  
  
Nooj looked up at him and smirked. "Five years ago to be exact."  
  
Baralai nodded. "Yes. And now is the time to use it."  
  
"What for?" asked Gippal again. He had no idea what was happening.  
  
"There seems to be an abnormal force occurring among the temples again."  
  
"But I thought the Gullwings fixed that problem."  
  
Baralai shook his head slowly and took a seat back down in his chair. "Yes, I know. But it's not only the Aeons. It seems someone's being using them again."  
  
Nooj pulled out another document from a shelf nearby and slammed it on the table with a determined face.  
  
"Some think it's a past summoner. But honestly, how do you think someone could just get out of the Farplane and summon all the Aeons all over again?"  
  
"Then maybe it's not a summoner. You know the tradition was thrown away."  
  
Gippal kicked up his feet on the support holding underneath the table. "Then if it wasn't a summoner, how are they gonna summon them?"  
  
"I have no idea. I'm not a summoner." Said Baralai.  
  
Nooj looked to them both. "Suppose we find an ex-summoner..."  
  
"Miss Yuna?" asked one of the Youth League members.  
  
Nooj turned to his member and nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard to get a hold of her."  
  
Gippal smirked at that thought. Suddenly, Baralai stood up from his seat again and began pacing around.  
  
"Now, if we do find out it isn't a summoner, how would we secure all temple sections?"  
  
Gippal raised his hand proudly. "I'll be takin' care of Djose Temple thank you very much."  
  
Nooj nodded. "Alright. My troops will handle Kilika and Besaid."  
  
"I have Bevelle to take care of." Responded Baralai.  
  
"But what about the other temples sir?" asked Lucil, standing up from the Youth League side.  
  
"True. true." Baralai's voice grew steady.  
  
Gippal shrugged. "We got Macalania, Baaj, Reminem, and that cavern down in the gorge to handle."  
  
"Do you suppose the Ronso of Mt. Gagazet would volunteer for Reminem?" asked Baralai. His eyes sparked.  
  
The blonde Al Bhed nodded. "Sure. I know someone who's got connections with the elder."  
  
Baralai placed his hands on the table. "Great. Now for Macalania and Baaj."  
  
"Guado?" Nooj's voice was eerie. Like it seemed he hated the Guado.  
  
Gippal huffed at the sound of the Guado's name being called. He couldn't handle them taking care of their issues.  
  
"I guess. They could repay for what their latest Maester did."  
  
"But what of Baaj Temple?"  
  
"It's too far away. I think it would be better if we waited for the fiends to come upon our grounds to attack." Recommended Gippal.  
  
"That's alright then. We'll just keep everything in this correct order. How about we take a break?"  
  
Baralai gave a warm smile as the others headed out. Nooj and Gippal just stood up, scrambling around for maps.  
  
"Gippal, you'll handle your troops for Djose temple and call your connector to the Ronso Elder. Nooj, you go on and organize. I have to make some messages for Bevelle."  
  
~*~  
  
Rikku, this time, didn't find herself against an invisible wall. She found herself standing in the middle of a large silver platform. There was another platform high above hers just ahead of where she was.  
  
"W-Where am I?" she whispered.  
  
Her voice echoed. As she took a turn to see what was behind her, she saw someone in the shadows in front of a larger shadow. She felt her heart beat faster, like she knew what was going to happen. Something bad. The shadow was bent over a bit like they were typing down something on a machina plate. The larger shadow stayed in place. But Rikku could feel its untraceable eyes boring straight into hers.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Rikku walked over to the smaller shadow and tried to grab at its shoulder that she could barely see. Suddenly, the golden thread shot out from the ground she was stepping on. Rikku stumbled backwards, eyes wide open in surprise.  
  
"Negative aral translational, active range, arsenal justification, triple A operational system."  
  
The jointed words rang through her mind like a continuous beat. Rikku's mind cramped as she dropped down fast.  
  
"Who are you!?" she shouted.  
  
"Time is fast. Time is slow. This is definitely not for show. It's the truth. Clear and smooth. You cannot miss it. Catch it while you can." That familiar voice again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rikku's voice weakened as another golden thread appeared. She remembered last time. When the golden thread had been cut, her life was to be doomed supposedly. She didn't want it to happen again. Rikku clasped her hands together and watched the smaller shadow turn towards her. She saw no face or any physical features except body shape. Just darkness. As the golden thread started to make its shredding sounds, Rikku closed her eyes shut tight, praying she wouldn't die.  
  
"Go away. Go away. Go away."  
  
Suddenly, the loudest rip echoed through the darkness. But when she felt herself untouched, she heard gun shots, and screams of someone. Then a loud thump against the metal floor. She didn't bother opening her eyes or saying anything. But she felt herself shiver with angst and fear. Rikku then heard mutters and someone sniffling then releasing tears, pounding against the floor.  
  
"Please.... don't... cry....."  
  
"I need you.. don't leave me okay?"  
  
(Voices.) Rikku thought. She listened more.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Okay??!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Please..."  
  
Thump. Slam! More crying and sniffles from afar.  
  
"Why? Why did you do that..?"  
  
"Because....."  
  
"You're alive!"  
  
"Time is slow. Time is fast. It's not something you could cast. As the gold takes its last breath, it knows it's around the corner. Death." Said the familiar voice.  
  
"You're crying.... stop that."  
  
"I can't make it without you.." The person sniffled more then started to breath hard. "I have so much to tell you."  
  
"The spiral of death. It never ends. Did you really think it could possibly end?"  
  
"Please... stop crying..."  
  
"Nuh uh! Please. I know you can make it!"  
  
"Hey, Cid's girl!"  
  
Rikku's eyes shot open. As she blinked several times, widened her eyes every time, she saw Seymour's face straight in front of her. Mocking her. Laughing at her.  
  
"It's almost time. When all the pieces and puppets come together to play their part."  
  
~*~  
  
Rikku shot up from her bed, sweating and panting hard. She lifted up her hands and looked at them.  
  
"N-No... not me. Not me." She stuttered.  
  
Rikku got out of bed and looked at her clock. It was already 8:50. She had to get ready to meet up with the rest of the Gullwings.  
  
~*~  
  
"All troops! Head to Kilika and Besaid as soon as possible! Secure all area access!" commanded Nooj.  
  
Gippal opened his eyes from his short nap and looked outside his tent from where he laid on his hammock. Youth League soldiers took vehicles and headed out the exit way with such speed. He jumped out of his hammock and walked outside, meeting up with Baralai and Nooj.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Baralai turned to him. "Oh nothing much. We're just sending out the troops to their sections. Did you call whoever yet?"  
  
Nooj turned to Gippal. "Don't worry about it. Reminem temple is protected by that cliff for now. But Miss Yuna is coming as soon as possible for our meeting."  
  
Gippal stretched and started back for his tent. "Well then, I'm gonna go through my documents."  
  
"What for?" Baralai arched an eyebrow. "We organized all the paperwork together an hour ago."  
  
"I know. But I have something I wanna take a look at."  
  
He headed back into his tent while the others went back to the meeting room to rearrange a squad for patrol. Gippal scrambled through the files he received this morning and found nothing he could look at. As he searched more, he found a piece of paper lying underneath his hammock. He bent down and snatched it up.  
  
"There you are. how'd you get out of my file?" he mumbled.  
  
His green eyes skimmed through. "Nataraja. Is it possibly the same as it?"  
  
Gippal shook his head and slipped the paper back into its file.  
  
"Excuse me, sir."  
  
He turned and saw a New Yevon member with a tool bag in hand. Gippal stood up straight and placed a hand on his desk.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
The soldier scratched the back of his head. "We need help fixing a machina. Do you think you have time to do it now before we have to leave?"  
  
Gippal sighed and crossed his arms. "What type?"  
  
"P6-Triple B."  
  
"Ooo." Gippal arched an eyebrow. "A big one eh? I'll be there in a sec."  
  
When the soldier walked off, Gippal walked over to his desk and pulled out a drawer from beneath it. Inside was a glowing silver sphere.  
  
(.I should lock this up.) He thought to himself, reaching for the drawer key inside his pocket.  
  
Gippal whipped out a gold key and inserted it inside the lock of the drawer after closing it. When a click was heard, he placed the key back into its pocket and walked out of the tent to the machina area.  
  
"So what's wrong with the P6-Triple B? Broken limb? Outta ammo? Battery fried?"  
  
"Oh no, sir. It's just that whenever we turn it on, the machina just starts to shock and it just dies."  
  
Gippal took hold of a soldier's tool bag and placed it down near the machina where it lied motionless. Just as he removed a wrench from its plastic covering in the tool bag, he turned to Baralai's men.  
  
"You guys go on and meet up with Baralai. I'll be done in about five or ten minutes."  
  
The soldiers saluted then raced off to the main tent, leaving Gippal behind for his work. He sat down, ready to fix anything. He kicked his leg up against the back of the machina, opening up its energy pack. Smoke came floating out of it as he scooted back a little to avoid it.  
  
"Geez, it's either this thing sucks or they've pushed it a little too far."  
  
He reached over for some wire snips and pulled some wires from the machina with his other hand. When he was finding the right spot to cut the wires at, he heard footsteps approaching him from afar. Gippal ignored it and snipped a red wire's middle sending shock waves around the machina as it shook. His eyes looked from a yellow wire to a black wire.  
  
"Which one.? Black maybe?"  
  
"Yeah, it's black."  
  
Gippal's head perked up a little then turned. Rikku sat down on her knees next to him.  
  
"Hey there Cid's girl. Guess you got Nooj's call?"  
  
Rikku shivered when he said 'Cid's girl'. "Yeah. Well actually, Yunie did. I woke up a little afterwards."  
  
Gippal snipped the black wire that sent more shock waves through the machina. Another mist of smoke rose up from the opening.  
  
"Great." He whined sarcastically.  
  
Rikku huffed. "Oh be quiet! It's been a while since I worked on machina!"  
  
Gippal turned to her. "Don't you have something else to do?"  
  
"Yuna's gonna go talk to Nooj. Paine went off somewhere. It's not like I have a mission to do."  
  
"I didn't ask what Yuna and Paine were doing." Gippal reached over for a new black wire from the tool bag.  
  
Rikku snickered. "I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"  
  
He sighed and connected the black wire to the last one's socket. As he slowly moved his hand away, an electrifying sound was heard. Suddenly, Rikku shot up in pain, throwing her hand up into the air then blowing onto it.  
  
"Ouch!!" she turned to Gippal. "That thing shocked me! Don't you have the safety on it?!"  
  
He gave her a dumbfounded look. "I would if the machina had power!"  
  
Rikku stood up and placed her hands on her hips irritatedly. "Urrrrr.. You big meanie! You should have warned me!"  
  
"Well I thought you would know. After all, you DO take apart machina. Or did you forget?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then next time, don't put your hand so close to the ammunition button!"  
  
"What's up your butt today?" asked Rikku.  
  
Gippal placed the wire down and stood up to face her. "Are you PMSing? Cuz it sure seems like it."  
  
"Gippal, shut up!"  
  
"Oh, so you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Heh. you're acting like it again!" he smirked at her.  
  
"Gippal! Stop being sucha.... sucha.. UH!! I can't deal with you anymore."  
  
As Rikku began walking off, Gippal laughed proudly. "I won!"  
  
"Urrrrr.. NO YOU DIDN'T!!" she kept walking, never turning back.  
  
Gippal's laughter lowered to several snickers as he sat back down to tend to the machina.  
  
"She's so funny when she's pissed."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, that's the end of that chapter. The next chapter might be a little weird but romantic. Oh, and what I mean by romantic is "funny" romantic with the rest of the Gullwings solving "puzzles"! 


	4. The Guessing Game

Hee hee! I really hope you guys will like this chapter. I actually thought about it and figured I might.. Nah, I'll keep it a secret ;)  
  
Chapter Four: The Guessing Game  
  
"I understand the situation now." Yuna stood up from her seat ahead of Nooj and placed a finger on her chin. "But I wonder. why should Nataraja be awakened now?"  
  
Nooj shook his head. "Nataraja isn't going to be awakened now. We have to wait maybe a week. But just don't worry about it, Yuna. You should take a break."  
  
"Well, I guess."  
  
Nooj smiled. "I'm heading to Guadosalam since LeBlanc wants to talk to me."  
  
Yuna snickered, thinking of Gippal and Rikku's impression of them flirting.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Nooj with a strange smile.  
  
Yuna shook her head. "Oh, oh nothing. I'm just thinking of a place to go for our little break."  
  
"Break? Did I hear something about a break?"  
  
Their heads turned and saw Rikku walking in, smiling as if nothing in the world could prevent her happiness. She waved at Nooj then turned to her cousin.  
  
"Where are we gonna go for break? To a beach maybe?"  
  
"A beach," Yuna sighed dreamily. "Does sound nice."  
  
"There's one by the Calm Lands you know."  
  
Rikku gritted her teeth and turned. Gippal stood with his arm against the tent's wall, smirking.  
  
"Oooohhhh no!! No no no no! I remember the last time you went to a beach with me and Brother!"  
  
Gippal laughed. "That's only because Brother invited me."  
  
"Mmmm... Okay fine. You can come."  
  
Gippal laughed and started his way out. "I bet Baralai would like to too."  
  
Rikku's head lashed back again. "Hey!! Who said you were in charge!?"  
  
Yuna giggled. "Oh Rikku, calm down. Everyone can come."  
  
~*~  
  
The beach was more fun than everyone else thought. While Nooj went off to Guadosalam, Baralai, Rikku, Yuna, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, and Gippal went off to the beach near the Calm Lands for their week break.  
Yuna sat with Brother and Shinra on the beach in their lay back chairs. Brother had on navy blue swim-shorts, Shinra still had his regular outfit on since he was working on the CommSpheres, and Yuna wore a sea green and sky blue tie bikini.  
Rikku was splashing water on Gippal after he ruined her sand castle by the shore. As he came closer to attack, she would back up and guard the straps on her sunset colored bikini top and her bottom's side ties.  
  
"Geez Rikku! It's not like I'm gonna do like I did last time!" laughed Gippal trying to move closer to Rikku.  
  
She shrieked playfully as she dodged Gippal's tackle towards her. "You lie!"  
  
Gippal came up from the water, his spiked up hair now spreading out to its sides but not totally flattened.  
  
"Aww, c'mon. I promise I won't."  
  
Rikku smirked. "And how can I tell if you're not crossing your fingers hmmm?"  
  
Gippal raised his hands up. "See?"  
  
She examined him carefully. Rikku noticed that his hands were suddenly hidden behind his dark green shorts. She arched an eyebrow and started walking closer to him.  
  
"Hmmm. Gee, I don't know.."  
  
Gippal's smile got bigger each moment until a small tidal wave of water shot up from Rikku. He stumbled backwards and laughed as she did.  
  
"Okay, it's payback time little girl!"  
  
Rikku huffed then splashed more water on him. "Little?!"  
  
"Yeah 'little'! I'm a year older than you!"  
  
"And your point being!? It's close enough!"  
  
"So? I can just beat you up." Gippal seemed proud.  
  
Rikku smirked and started running towards Gippal. "Oh yeah?"  
  
As she raised her hands to push him down, Gippal dove to the right, dodging Rikku's attack.  
  
"Hahah, you missed!"  
  
Rikku's sudden excitement had faded when she noticed something brightening in the water. Like electricity. Gippal walked over to her and turned to where she was facing.  
  
"What? Do you see something?"  
  
A zapping noise echoed through. Rikku screamed and dove for Gippal for cover. He began stumbling as she clung onto him panicking.  
  
"It's come back for revenge!! It's gonna shock us! In the water!"  
  
Gippal tried to keep his balance. "R-Rikku!! Let go. of me!"  
  
"EEEE!!!" she whined.  
  
"Whoa!!"  
  
A big splash came when both of them fell into the water. As the light got closer, a head of silver hair popped out from it. Baralai rose up more and laughed, pointing at Rikku and Gippal when they came back up.  
  
"Why you evil bastard!" joked Gippal, smirking.  
  
Rikku placed her fists at her hips. "You big meanie!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Isn't it funny to see Gippal and Rikku fight like that?" said Shinra, looking up from his work.  
  
Yuna had a thinking face on. "Yeah. do you suppose that Rikku.. And Gippal..."  
  
Brother arched an eyebrow. "Them? I dunno. Never thought of them that way."  
  
Rikku's cousin giggled. "They sure do act like a couple. Like that one time when---"  
  
"Gippal said they made quite the couple? I agree. I think there's chemistry."  
  
Yuna turned to see Paine taking a seat in the beach chair next to her, wearing her maroon two piece.  
  
"Good thing you decided to come." Shinra looked to Paine.  
  
"So you think so too, Paine?"  
  
Paine nodded with a smile. "Yeah. It's funny though in a way."  
  
"Oh! Also that one time when Brother was going to charge Gippal extra until Rikku said; 'can we give him a discount?'"  
  
They all turned back to where Baralai, Gippal, and Rikku had been chasing each other around and saw that Baralai was splashing water on them.  
  
"Okay Baralai! Geez!" laughed Gippal, trying to escape.  
  
Rikku giggled non-stop until she started tumbling backwards. "He-ey!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was later on that they had all decided to head over to Bevelle with Baralai for a continued meeting for Yuna. Rikku had exited the meeting room after Gippal, Shinra, Brother, Paine and Buddy went back to the Celsius to get ready to sleep.  
When she exited the main doorways to the balcony top, she could see the lighted buildings of Bevelle from as far as her eyes could see. As the breezes chilled her, she began to wonder of her dream. Why does Seymour always come back? Is it a sign? Rikku had no evidence to support any of it. She placed her arms on the balcony side and sighed, looking down.  
  
"Who're those people in my dream last night anyway? It kinda' seemed like Shuyin and Lenne. But Lenne is always with Shuyin right?"  
  
She huffed and looked up at the twinkling stars. It was like a midnight blue blanket with glitter specs on it.  
  
"Everything's so confusing. First Seymour, then a golden thread, then something like Lenne and Shuyin. then something that Seymour keeps saying.. What does it all mean?"  
  
"Having funny dreams again?"  
  
Rikku's head perked up a bit and turned. She saw Baralai walking out of the doorways she had exited. She gave him a small wave and let him stand next to her. His silver hair had been gently blown back a few times of their silence, giving off a relaxed and peaceful look to the young praetor. Finally, Rikku had to say something.  
  
"What do you mean 'again'?"  
  
"Gippal's been telling me about you having weird dreams about one of the masters."  
  
Rikku took a deep breath and faced upward. "Why doesn't he tell the whole world then?"  
  
Baralai snickered. "Oh no, it's quite alright. He's actually concerned you know."  
  
"Hmmm?" Rikku arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Gippal is pretty good at hiding things you know."  
  
"Yeah," she turned around but kept her hands on the railing. "How can you tell that he's concerned?"  
  
Baralai smiled gently. "He told me."  
  
Rikku smiled back. "Well, that's new."  
  
"I guess. I can't agree or disagree on that."  
  
She looked up and her smile faded. Rikku couldn't take the fact that Gippal was worried about her. He shouldn't be. Rikku could take care of her own problems.  
  
"Baralai, why did Yunie have to go to that meeting?" she looked to him as he looked towards the door. "You didn't tell any of us."  
  
"Yuna had to come and give us some information."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Our project that we've been working on for quite a while. This time, Nooj, Gippal, and I are in charge of that project."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Baralai nodded. "If you would like, I could tell you a little more about it. Even though it's confidential, I think I should tell you. After all, you are on Lady Yuna's team."  
  
Rikku nodded without saying a word. She felt it wasn't needed for her to keep talking small.  
  
"Project Nataraja is almost an exact copy of Vegnagun. The only difference is that Nataraja has a negative aral system that disrupts any signals and destroys anything related. Also Nataraja has a high defense system and offensive maneuvers. All in all, I guess you can say that Nataraja is not only equally matched with Vegnagun, but it's a major threat to society if you misuse it."  
  
"But why are you working on it now? Isn't Vegnagun enough?"  
  
Baralai shook his head. "Without engaging Vegnagun with any type of fighting of hostility, he could never be stopped without someone getting killed. Nataraja is truly the same way, but is in top shape. Nataraja is said to even have its own conscience. Nataraja is the key to ridding Vegnagun."  
  
"Oh, okay then." Rikku turned to Baralai. "Thanks for letting me in."  
  
"Oh, no big deal." Baralai moved up from where he was leaning and turned to Rikku directly. "I have to go back to the meeting. We have some beds you can sleep on inside the temple's housing if you want."  
  
Rikku nodded. "Thanks."  
  
~*~ 


End file.
